Once Upon A Summer Bash
by Sleepinginside
Summary: This summer will be the best one ever! Kaname decides to take a little beach vacation. And gasp who gets lucky? Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Full Metal Panic. I don't own any of the characters either. I'm not making cash off of this. I don't support underage drinking.. unless your in international waters.

_A/N:_ Rating might go up in the last chapter. In the mean time.. review happiness. Enjoy!

Once upon the summer bash...

Kaname peered out the window of the cramped eight-passenger rental van. It was Memorial Day weekend, the start of the summer. Mizuki, Kyoko, and she had decided to take a beach vacation as their final trip together.

It was hard to believe that one-year had passed since the entire hijacking incident. One year older, one year stronger. In some ways not much had changed. _Figures, we were supposed to have our class trip to the beach when Mithrils dam operation got me involved in whatever that thing was._ After one year she still wasn't sure what the crap was that she was brainwashed with. _What a waste of time... that was what started the ruin of last year's summer._ _No it was Sousuke... it was all his fault... dammit, it was always his fault._

It would be different this time. No Sousuke to mess things up. She hadn't even bothered to tell him where she was going. The big jerk didn't get it. One year after he rescued her and he had shown no sign of seeing her as anything other then a mission.

Lets face it.. time was running out for Sousuke. Graduation was less then a month away. _He probably doesn't even realize my feelings for him. He's such a dork, I doubt he's ever felt any emotion for anyone._ Sousuke wasn't human. Oh sure, he looked human on the outside.. but on the inside, he was way too controlled. It just isn't natural to be that stiff. _This makes plenty of sense- if he's a nut then what does that make me? I'm the one who likes him. Hell, I don't even know what I see in him. _

She thought for a few moments.

No the last one was a complete lie. She knew exactly what she liked about him. He was innocent. What an ironic characteristic for a soldier. She was certain that he had killed more people then she could imagine... yet even with all that bloodshed, he was the purest soul she had ever encountered. He never lived his life for himself. Everything was simply self-sacrifice without a second thought to his well being. Dammit he was making her sound corny. _Only the dork has this effect on me._ She thought with a smile.

His dorkiness was really endearing as well. His poor attempt at speaking human English was enlightening. She looked forward to his continued abuse of the English language. No one else speaks the way he does; he could effortlessly make even the simplest sentences sound like they came out of some technical manual.

She had to admit that Sousuke was rather attractive. Yea he looked average in a school uniform but underneath she knew that he probably had more muscle then anyone on the football team. Somehow his hair was always a mess. It never mattered how much he combed it. And his eyes... they were slate grey... no... more like water. They were like mist on a calm glassy lake. He always reflected what he saw. He was almost like a child, it seemed he was always seeing the world for the first time.

"Kaname... hello? Earth to Kaname..." Mizuki took her eyes off the wheel for a moment, looking slightly annoyed.

"Snap out of it would you?"

Kaname blushed. She hadn't noticed that her friends had been chatting for nearly an hour. Scenes of the highway had passed, replaced with images of the beach. The town seemed to be loaded with row after row of identical looking bundlows.

"God this town must be empty in the winter." Kyoko mused.

Kaname stared out at the cute little tourist shops littering in clumps between some of the bundlows.

"Probably." She replied. There didn't seem to be one chain supermarket in the area and the small markets looked strictly seasonal.

"Ok the motel should be just down the street."

"Which one is it?"

"hmm... well according to the conformation... we have a room at the Spray Beach Motel. It wasn't the best one on the list but at least we can all afford this one."

Mizuki went in to get the room keys while everyone else unpacked the car. The motel did look a little worn but they'd be spending most of the time at the beach anyway. She started unpacking the cooler into the mini-fridge.

"Hey look what I've got!" Mizuki pulled out a suitcase that seemed to contain...

"Oh my God, Where the heck did you get all of that!"

It was a suitcase completely filled with booze.

"Heh, like I'd give away all my trade secrets." Kyoko leaned in closer to take a picture.

"You don't actually plan on drinking all of that? Do you?"

"Well, if it helps me get lucky.. I might just consider." Everyone started wide eyed.. somehow... it really wasn't that surprising coming from Mizuki.

"No comment."

"Ahem.. so.. How about that beach."

"Oh yeah, lets go."

Kaname dug through her suitcase for the bathing suit that would show the most skin. Maybe this was her lucky day.

A/N: Yea I know its very Americanized, but hey, I don't speak Japanese, I've never been to Japan and I have no idea what summer holidays they have. Oh well. I'm almost finished with the 2nd chapter so comment constructively and I will be sure to put it up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Full Metal Panic. I don't own any of the characters either. I'm not making cash off of this. Etc etc.

_A/N:_ er yea... so once I learn how to use tenses appropriately, things will get better (mimics Sousuke in his abuse of the English language). Hehe... anyway, I edited that so hopefully it will be easier to understand, I noticed the mistake after I posted and was too lazy to fix it the first time.

Sergeant Sousuke Sagara sat hidden under one really big, really ugly straw hat. Somehow this outfit seemed to be unnecessarily colorful for one who was incognito. His sunglasses took up three-fourths of his face while is Hawaiian t-shirt portrayed an image of your stereotypical tourist.

According to his surveillance equipment Ms. Chidori and her group would be arriving promptly in ten minuets. She had tried to evade him yet again. He could never understand why Kaname tried so hard to escape his protection. It was only intended for her own safety. Sousuke replaced his usual cut up newspaper with a more recent cut up magazine. Recent was considered as being purchased within two years of the current date.

The girls set up not too far away from Sousuke's camp. He watched through his cut up magazine as Kaname attempted to set up the umbrella while the other girls straitened out the blanket. Kaname removed her beach cover-up and began chatting excitedly with Kyoko. Neither of them had been to the beach yet this summer. Sousuke couldn't stop staring. She was too beautiful. For the past year he had been trying to convince himself that Kaname was simply his mission. No matter how many times he told himself, he just couldn't shake these feelings for her.

He really had never felt attached to anything in his entire life. Ms. Chidori was different. He felt as though she really was his responsibility. If Mithril stopped sending him instructions to protect her tomorrow, he would continue without orders. _If anything were to happen to her.. I would probably kill myself._ His thoughts shocked him. When exactly did she become more then a mission? It was so confusing. He had strong feelings for her, yes, that could be confirmed. He was attracted to her; the growing bulge in his swimsuit confirmed that. The only problem was that he didn't know for certain how she felt about him.

He knew that she found him annoying. She told him so everyday. Kurtz tried to explain how anger could actually be used to hide affection, but this sounded quite strange and illogical. _If I confront her and she doesn't share the same intentions as I do, our mutual alliance might be lost. Thus.. it would be more advisable to continue observation._

_What exactly are my intentions?_ He didn't even know the answer to this question. _What did women want? _

Kaname had just gone for a swim. She raced Mizuki up the hill and was victorious. Sitting on the blanket she dug through her bag and pulled out a towel. She dried off and Sousuke stared in amazement. Her hair shimmered in the sun. Sousuke had always wondered how long it took her to grow her hair that long. She was so perfect in comparison to him. He knew his face spoke of his profession. He really couldn't remember a time before the scarringKaname had flawless skin; a bit too much of it was showing in his opinion. _Heh and she always wonders why I'm so stiff around her. Howe else am I supposed to control myself? God, I really am a pervert._

Sousuke's cell phone started ringing. He picked up. _Dam it's always the wrong number._

He turned to look again. Kaname was gone – and so was his hat.

"Dammit.." he had been spotted.

"YOU!" Kaname roared. "You freakin followed me AGAIN?"

Sousuke looked sheepish. " er... Ms. Chidori.. I was only ensuring your safety, you did leave without alerting Mithril to your whereabouts and I am responsible for you." This explanation seemed satisfactory enough.

Kaname was turning red. He was in trouble and he knew it. _She's always angry at me._

"Dammit Sousuke! All I wanted was one relaxing weekend. No mess-ups, NO EXPOSIONS, no one stalking me no matter where I go. Is that too much to ask!"

"Um.. well, Ms. Chidori, if you had informed out sources of your whereabouts, closer surveillance would not be necessary. We would have been able to secure the are from a distance and you never would have known that we were here." Sousuke felt his face turning red, there seemed to be alot of people staring at them. " Do you think we could continue this conversation elsewhere?"

"Sousuke is that you?" Kyoko and Mizuki had come to see what the commotion was about.

"Greetings."

"Wow and I thought someone had drowned, though I'm not sure why I'm surprised, it seems Kaname and you are always the cause of some disturbance." Mizuki explained dryly. _So did they finally admit their feelings? By the looks of Kaname.. I'd say no._

"What exactly did you mean by that!"

"I'm just stating a fact, it's not my fault that it's true."

"Fine whatever, lets change the subject."

"I know! I know!" Kyoko was too excited about being on vacation. "I'm hungry lets just go get a bite to eat."

"Yea sure." Kaname wasn't too excited about her friends' exuberant energy. She had just been stalked and no one seemed to find that strange anymore. _Though this might just be the opportunity I need._

"Your coming too, right Sousuke?" Kyoko asked.

"Affirmative, I too require nutritional refueling."

"Uh... yea ... great." Kaname stared. _There's no doubt about it- I am officially crazy._

A/N: ahh.. That wasn't so difficult. Took me forever and a half to type. I'm planning on 4 chapters, unless I go over. Remember: Comments Love. I'll wait for at least 5 before posting.


End file.
